


Bedtime Fairy Tale

by Suzy



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen, bedtime story, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful nurse called Bernadette." (assumes knowledge of entire S3 - spoilers abound)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Womensverse challenge - short children's story set in the fandom of your choice.

"Daddy, I'm ready for my story!"

"Teeth cleaned, ears washed?"

"Yes!"

"All right, then, darling, budge over. Let me think...how about: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful nurse called Bernadette."

"That's not a very beautiful name, though, is it? Did that name make her sad?"

"On the contrary, she chose it herself and it was lovely because she was lovely. She was very smart and very kind and loved to sing. She would ride her bicycle all through the neighborhood and deliver babies."

"Like Nurse Miller? And Akela?"

"Exactly like them. Oh, Bernadette was a hero to everyone she met. She knew just how to help everyone and give them what they needed to get better. Even when they didn't know something was wrong.

"One day, she was working with an old friend and he realized he'd been sad for a very long time, but Bernadette was making him feel happy again. That was a very nice feeling indeed. But Bernadette loved her job very much, and thought she only wanted to be a nurse, so her friend couldn't tell her how happy she made him."

"Did he want to marry her? Because Akela has a husband and is still a nurse. He should to go her and tell her, If Akela can do it, so can you! And then they can live happily ever after."

"He wanted to, but before he could, Bernadette got sick."

"Oh, no, Daddy. Was her friend very sad?"

"He was. He was sad and he was very worried. Bernadette went away to get better and he wrote her so many letters, but he never got one back."

"That wasn't very nice of her. I thought she was so nice!"

"She was, darling. She was very busy getting well, you see. And she was thinking about her friend very often, even if she didn't tell him so. She was gone for a very long time. Her friend didn't think she missed him at all, until one day, he got a phone call."

"Was it Bern'dette?"

"It was. She told him she'd read all of his letters and she liked them very much. And that she liked him very much and she would see him soon. Her friend was so eager, he went straight to his car and drove to find her right then and there."

"Did he kiss her, Daddy? And say, You make me happy and I want to marry you and you can still be a nurse? Because he should."

"Well, he didn't right then. But they talked a lot and spent time together and she decided she didn't want to be a nurse anymore but she did want to be his wife. So that's when he said all that."

"And then what happened, Daddy?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I think they lived happily ever after."

"I think you're exactly right." Patrick kissed the top of Angela's head. "Go to sleep now, love. Mummy will be in after choir."

"All right, Daddy. Good night," Angela said, snuggling into her pillow as Patrick stood.

He stepped into the hall and nearly bumped into his wife.

"A hero, my love? You are very kind," Shelagh said, smiling, eyes glistening.

"My hero," Patrick said, kissing her. "And the hero of every mother whose baby you saved."


End file.
